


Box

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-11
Updated: 2004-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ven.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Box

**Author's Note:**

> For Ven.

"What's this?" Geoffrey held out a cigar box, dusty from the back of a cupboard, turning it over in his hands.

Jamie took the box from him, a little more than gently, and hugged it protectively to his chest. "It's my box." He buried his nose in it, breathing in.

Geoffrey smiled at him, half his mouth creasing up. "What's in it?" He watched, gazing transfixed for a moment.

Jamie was running his hands, his fingertips, lovingly over the box. His eyes were closed as he breathed in the musky smell of old cigars.

"Things I like," he murmured. The light caught the box, and Geoffrey noticed there were things painted on it, brush strokes a little faded.

Jamie saw him looking, and hesitantly held it out.

Geoffrey didn't take the box. His hand reached out, inches from it, not touching. He traced the patterns with his eyes, a forest, deep melodious green, a castle that once gleamed in the light, a kitten with the smallest whisker of a smile, and two children, each holding a wand, twinkled up at him, specks of dust catching sunlight.

"It's beautiful," he murmured, and Jamie smiled, cuddling the box back to his chest.


End file.
